A Royal Mistake
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Corporal Levi, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are on a routine sweep outside the wall when they are attacked by a group of titans. Everything seems to be going according to plan until Eren misjudges his surroundings and is almost crushed. Levi saves Eren and receives horrific injuries that nearly kill him. But the aftermath surprisingly results in a more positive outcome. Ereri-ish. 1shot


**Hi all! I've got another one shot for ya. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Warnings****: some graphic bloody imagery, foul language from none other than Levi, and boy/boy fluff. Not into it? Leave. Other than that, enjoy**!

* * *

"Head off towards the north! Although they're in the ten meter class, there are only six of them! We can easily take them if we create a distraction and lead them away from the wall and into the woods!" Corporal Levi shouted in the midst of all the horror, mounting his horse and urging his partners to do the same. "Go! Now!" With that, he had taken off, today's squad following close behind.

Eren's heart was racing and his mind was filled with pure fear as he urged his horse to run faster. A routine survey of the outside of the wall with Corporal Levi, Mikasa, and Armin and had turned deadly when a group of aberrants appeared seemingly out of nowhere and sprung to attack.

These fucking titans... They just keep coming! It'll _never_ stop! Eren cursed inwardly, stealing a glance from behind him. The abberants were catching up-and fast.

"Corporal! They're gaining on us! Mikasa yelled, as if reading Eren's next choice of words. "What do we do?!" Levi nodded to a thick approaching forest. "Just keep going! We'll have an advantage once we're around some trees and then we can finish them off!"

Armin let out a shriek and swiftly coaxed his horse out of the way as one of the titans attempted to grab him. "Gyaaah!"

"Hang on, Armin!" Eren yelled in response "We're almost in the woods!" Within about twenty seconds, the squad made their way into the deep brush. Levi turned around and gave his partners a quick nod. "Alright, abandon your horses and fly up into the trees like we planned! We'll use our usual technique and take them by surprise!" And the four did just that. Mikasa lept into the air, latching onto a tree with her gear and took the first titan by surprise as SHE now towered over it. With her usual graceful stroke and skill, she darted forward and sliced the titan's neck with ease. Levi did the same with another, and Eren and Armin managed to slay two more after a bit of a struggle.

Two remained. Adrenaline now coursing through his veins, Eren sent his cord flying so it could latch onto another tree. He eyed the clearly agitated titan that was racing towards him at an alarming pace. "I've got this one!" Eren zipped through the air, his blade drawn, ready to slice the shit out of the grotesque being. In a flash, he removed his cord and latched onto the titan's head. He had almost reached the thing's neck until... The titan grabbed him at the last second, nearly crushing his small body. Eren let out a wail as the monster's grip became tighter, threatening to obliterate his internal organs and leave nothing but a bloody, unrecognizable corpse. Shit... Is this it for me?

But no sooner had that thought crossed his mind when Levi came to his aid and managed to slash the titan's neck while cutting off the hand that was crushing eren within a few quick strokes. Before Eren could fall to his death, Levi caught him in midair. Stunned, Eren looked directly into his superior's eyes. "C-Corporal Levi... I-I..."

"Don't make any mistakes like that ever again, you shitty brat! How many times have I told you to keep an eye on the entirety of your surroundings?!" Levi snapped, his voice revealing more concern than anger. But for a split second, his gaze softened, and to Eren's utter shock, his mouth twisted in the beginnings of a smile. "...It's good that you're safe." For that brief moment, the two simply stared. Eren knew that they had shared something special, although he was unsure of what it meant. He found himself reaching up to touch the corporal's face...

"CORPORAL LEVI! EREN! BEHIND YOU!" Armin shrieked in utter terror.

"Shit!" Levi turned to see the last remaining titan charging towards him in his vulnerable state, its enormous hand extended and prepared to strike. Without thinking, Levi threw Eren out of the titan's range, causing him to slam against a tree and somehow manage to cling to one of the stronger branches for dear life. Eren held back a scream as he watched the horrific scene unfold before his eyes. By choosing to protect Eren, Levi now had no time to think about his own well being. He didn't even get the chance to draw his blade.

There was a sickening crunching noise as the titan's hand collided with Levi's body, sending him flying. Humanity's strongest soldier was absolutely powerless as his bloodied and broken body flew through the air and slammed back-first into one of the tree trunks.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed, tears involuntarily streaming down his cheeks, only able to watch in horror as the corporal's crimson spewing body fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

Screaming in anger, Mikasa acted fast and slayed the titan before it could turn and make a meal out of Levi. After its body fell to the ground, Mikasa retrieved a traumatized Eren and rushed towards Levi, Armin following suit.

Eren broke free from Mikasa's grip as soon as her feet touched the ground. Nearly on the verge of a breakdown, he rushed towards the limp body screaming at the top of his lungs. "LEVI! Corporal Levi! Oh god... Oh my god..." Lifting his superior into his arms, the damage that the titan had done was clear. All four of the man's limbs were broken and twisted in crude postions, pieces of bone even sticking out of his arms. A large gash taking up almost all of his stomach and abdomen was spewing blood at an an alarming rate. The man's gear was completely shattered beyond repair. Levi's eyes were closed, and he remained unresponsive no matter how loud Eren screamed.

"I-I... I KILLED THE CORPORAL! I sentenced him to his death... I destroyed our chance of survival... humanity's chance... All because of my fuck up... Oh god.. I- I don't think I can... Live with myself..." Eren swiftly grabbed one of his own blades and aimed to stab himself in the throat until Mikasa whipped the blade out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. "Eren! What the fuck are you thinking?! Stop this now!"

In the midst of their struggle, Armin had made it a point to head over to Levi and check his vital signs.."Eren! Mikasa! STOP!" As soon as he got their attention, he slowly began to speak. "I-I checked Levi's vitals... His heart is beating. It's faint, but it's there. He's still breathing. I don't know how, but... He's... He's alive " Armin said shakily, eying Eren in particular. "There's still a chance he can be saved, but we have to get him back inside the walls and find treatment as soon as possible!" Eren, managing to calm down a slight bit, scooped Levi up into his arms. "You're right... Mikasa, Armin, go find your horses! We're going to save Levi. We're going to fucking save him..." He shot the unconscious Levi a sorrowful look. "...Like he did for me."

The group made it back to the safety of the innards of Wall Maria without receiving any more harm. Levi was handed over to Hanji and the best doctors they could find for immediate treatment.

Two days passed until the three received word of Levi's condition.

"The three of you, come here. There's a matter that needs to be discussed." Hanji pulled them aside. "We have an update on Levi's condition. He is stable, but we still aren't sure about the extent of his injuries and what limitations they will cause him. He has a 60% chance of surviving this ordeal, but even if he pulls through, there is a chance he may be completely paralyzed or have problems with his intestines and passing bodily wastes due to the massive internal bleeding he went through. Basically, he may survive, but it is more than likely that he'll never be able to aid humanity in the fight against the titans ever again." The three were stunned and deeply saddened over the news, especially Eren. In fact, he broke down crying right there. Even if Levi survived, he would be forever impaired and the remainder of his life would be ruined. What was the point of saving him if he was only going to suffer even more?

Why...? Why did it turn out like this... I fucked up... I'm sorry Levi, I'm so sorry... I should be in this position, not you...I deserve to die...

Hanji frowned, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Eren, I know you're feeling guilty, but wallowing in your pain won't help the corporal. You're going to have to pull yourself together, for his sake..."

"y yes, i understand." Eren stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Hanji nodded in approval. "Good. Now, Levi is going to need constant monitoring while he recovers. Obviously the doctors and I have many other issues to tend to along with Levi, so obviously you three are going to have to help in caring for him." Eren nodded quickly. "yes, of course! We'll do anything..." Hanji nodded once more. "Alright, I'll show you where he's staying and we can go from there." Hanji led them into a hospital type room that was put aside specifically for Levi. Eren's heart broke a little bit as he observed the corporal's wretched state.

Thick Bandages covered a majority of the man's body, and his legs hung upward from the ceiling in casts. His arms were set across his chest in casts on a similar fashion but without the hanging. Edit this shit He was still unconcious of course. "We've done all we can for now, but all you're going to need to do is change the bandages on his stomach at least twice a day, along with monitoring his condition." Hanji continued. "While we'll be performing routine checkups, you must let us know if anything happens, such as if he wakes up or if his condition suddenly worsens for whatever reason." The three nodded in agreement at Hanji's words. "We'll try our best!" They chimed in unison.

And the teens did just that. Three weeks passed. Every day, they made sure to give Levi the most special care. Well, it was mostly given by Eren. At one point, it looked as if he cared a bit TOO much. Armin and Mikasa were standing in the doorway, bewildered by the fact that Eren was constantly holding Levi's hand and sorrowfully whispering nothings to the unresponsive body. "Has he gone mad?" Armin whispered worriedly. Mikasa shook her head. "I don't know, Armin, I just don't know."

The next day, Hanji came in with the others to examine Levi and reevaluate his condition. But no sooner had she begun to remove his bandages when, to their complete and utter shock, the corporal stirred awake for the first time in nearly a month.

"Nnng... Mm..." Levi's eyes fluttered open. He looked around briefly, trying to get his cloudy vision into focus. Finally, he was able to see his four concerned comrades hovering over him. "Ah, shit..." A panicked look washed over his face as he realized that for the most part, he was restrained and unable to move because of the pain. "What the fuck happened?!"

"You don't remember?" Hanji delicately replied. "You were badly injured by a titan while you were saving Eren's life. You've been in a comatose state for almost a month now."

Bewildered, Levi looked at Hanji, then Eren, then Hanji again, and then Eren one more time. His look of confusion then warped into one of fierce anger, fully directed at Eren. "Ugh... I was, wasn't I... Eren, you absolute and utter FUCK UP!" To Eren's horror, his superior began screaming at the top of his lungs, and despite the pain he must have been in, he attempted to free himself from the restraining casts and throw himself at Eren. "Because of YOUR goddamn mistake, I'm fucking stuck like this! Who the fuck knows if I'll ever be able to fight again, let alone fucking WALK! You've RUINED me, you little shit! Go fucking DIE!" Terrified and overcome with feelings of sadness, hurt and embarassment, Eren took a few steps back, tears coming to his eyes as he shook with fear. "L...Levi..."

It took both Hanji and Mikasa to restrain the struggling man and pin him back down on the bed. "Levi! Stop this now!" Hanji shouted. "It's a miracle you're even able to fucking MOVE. If you put too much of a strain on yourself, your wounds will reopen!" But her words didn't seem to reach the snarling corporal. "I don't fucking care! I'll beat the shit outta-"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." To everyone's horror, Mikasa pulled her hand back and slapped Levi across the face, momenterally stunning him and causing him to freeze in place. "You bastard! You call yourself a leader and yet you tell one of your comrades to die!" She pointed to her shaking adopted brother. "Look at the state he's in! You-"

"Actually, Mikasa... I have something to say." Eren quietly interjected. He looked Levi straight in the eyes, and opening his trembling mouth, he began to speak. "Levi... Do you remember what you said when you caught me? You said that you were glad that I was safe. I was lost in the moment, and I didn't realize that the remaining titan was out to get us." He swallowed hard. "When I saw that titan hit you right after you threw me out of the way... When I saw your broken body slam against that tree... When I heard you hit the ground... I felt something inside me shatter. I thought I had killed you. You don't to tell me twice... I know I'm a fuck up. When I saw how badly you were injured, I snapped. I tried to kill myself. If Mikasa wasn't there to stop me... I would've slit my throat." Eren took a deep breath before continuing, ignoring the shocked look on Levi's face.

"And so... I made it my goal to save you. I was the one that took care of you while you were unconcious. I did EVERYTHING. Because I felt that I owed it to you. And so, corporal..." Eren looked up, a flame of determination burning in his eyes. "I don't appreciate you telling me to die when we've both went out of our way to save each others' lives! If I died... All of this... All of what you did... Will have been for nothing!"

With that, Eren ran out of the room in a sobbing mess. Hanji, Armin and Mikasa all turned to look at the shocked Levi. "See? He's sorry... We're all sorry..." Armin whispered. "And now look at him..."

There was a long silence before Levi spoke once more, but this time, in a more sorrowful, monotonous tone.

"I fucked up." Levi murmured. "I fucked up even more than Eren and his shitty mistake." He turned to Hanji. "You. Go find the brat... I need to have a few words with him." He nodded to Hanji. "Glasses, go after Eren and tell him to get his ass back here." Hanji let out a deep sigh. "Yes, of course..."

IIt took about two hours for Hanji to find Eren sobbing out in the field. "Come on, Eren." She griped, pulling the teen up by his arm. "Levi wants to speak to you." Eren let out a loud groan. "My god, what is it now? Hasn't he ridiculed me enough?" Hanji shrugged. "Dunno, but it's urgent. Now hurry up."

A bit later, the two reached Levi's quarters. Levi was halfway sitting up on his bed, eying Eren as he walked into the room. "There you are." Hanji slipped past Eren and through the doorway, shutting the wooden mass behind her. "I'll give you two some privacy." Eren turned around and looked longingly after her, not wanting to be left alone with the corporal.

"Eren. Come here." Groaning inwardly, Eren walked forward until he was standing in front of his bed. "What."

Levi sucked in some air and let it out in one long exhale before speaking. "I usually don't say things like this, but I'm sorry." To Eren's complete surprise, the corporal respectfully bowed his head. "My conduct was way out of line. I shouldn't have said those things. You were right in everything that you said. I am truly grateful that you tended to me in my most vulnerable state."

"Corporal... It's no problem... No problem at all." Eren replied softly. "We were both in the wrong. I... I was just so afraid that you'd resent me."

"C'mon, don't be a whiny shit." Levi snapped. "I may have overreacted at first, but I made the choice to save you. If anything, I'm to blame for my current state. But you're a valueable comrade... Losing you would be a serious blow to humanity... And the people whom you're close with. I couldn't allow that to happen." He laid back down, wincing in pain and chuckling a bit. "Dammit... I'm hurt."

Eren stood frozen in place, shocked at the man's words. Levi looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as he saw a smile form on the teen's face. "Eh? What is it?"

"Ah, it's just..." Eren's smile widened. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Corporal." Levi's eyes widened for a split second before he scoffed at Eren's words. "'Nice'? Please." He frowned, noticing that blood was beginning to stain the bandages on his abdomen. "Shit, I think my wound reopened... Eren, change these bandages, would you? They're dirty."

"Ah, of course." Eren rushed over, knelt down by the side of his superior's bed and began removing the bloody bandages. As he began to stop the blood flow and redress the wound, he was shocked to find himself admiring the corporal's body. Even in his wretched state, Levi's toned and muscular body, was still, well... highly attractive.

Eren shook his head, feeling embarassed as he could feel his cheeks growing red. No! How could I be admiring the corporal's body... Especially at a time like this?! Pull yourself together, dammit!

"Say, Eren..." Levi spoke up as Eren finished applying the clean bandages. "I've got a question."

"Uh, yes?"

"That moment right after I told you that I was glad you were safe, you were giving me an odd look and you reached up to touch my face right before Armin yelled that the titan was coming. What were you going to do?" Levi asked curiously.

Eren could feel his cheeks growing even redder. Could I...?

"W...Would you like me to show you?" Eren stammered. As soon as Levi nodded, Eren made his move.

Eren leaned down and placed his lips on top of Levi's, earning a gasp from the corporal. But there was no struggle, so Eren made the choice to continue.

Eren deepened the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Levi's neck . Despite his incapacitated state, Levi managed to give it his all and return the intense pressure of the action. As the two started to use tongue, Eren was going out of his mind. He was getting so hard... Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would be doing this with Levi.

Suddenly "forgetting" about Levi's condition, he climbed on top of the man and straddled his hips. Levi let out a low moan of pain and surprise, but didn't object to Eren's movements. "Don't worry." Eren murmured. "I won't disrupt any of your injur-"

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevi! Ereeeeeeeen! You two alive in there?" Hanji barked, banging on the door and startling the two out of their wits. "You're taking an awful long time... Eren, I just wanted to let you know that dinner's being served. You better head on over there before Sasha eats the entire damn room!"

"Goddammit, Shitglasses! We were having a halfway fucking decent conversation until your nasty ass rudely interrupted us." Levi snapped, clearly pissed that they had been startled out of "the mood".

Eren could almost HEAR Hanji roll her eyes as she let out a sigh and shuffled away. "Sheesh, okay! Just come down whenever then, Eren."

"...Fucking cockblock." Levi muttered as soon as Hanji had walked out of hearing distance. Eren couldn't help but blush and giggle softly at the comment. "Yeah, you're right!"

Levi shrugged it off and laid back down. "...Maybe this isn't the best time and place to do something like that, anyway... We're lucky she didn't walk in on us. Plus..." He winced once more. "I think I strained myself too much..." Eren frowned slightly. "...Ah."

After a few moments of silence, Eren began to feel a little awkward. Maybe this was a good time to head on over to dinner.

"...Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll bring you back some leftovers if you'd like." Levi nodded. "Yeah, that would be good."

"Alright, I'll see you later, then." Eren headed on to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Eren, one more thing." The teen turned around for a final time, looking back at his superior. "Yes?"

A smug, naughty looking grin was plastered on Levi's face. It was something that Eren never thought he'd see the man portray in his entire life. "...You do realize that once I'm all healed, we're gonna continue that shit we had going on earlier, right?"

Eren returned his grin with an equally smug one. "Damn right, Corporal."

* * *

Lol wow Eren, way to jump Levi with your raging boner even though he was still really hurt! Hormonal little shit lmao.

/:D Anyways. This was just another thingy I wrote on a whim. Can you blame me? Riren is the shit. I've been obsessed for months and I'm so glad I could finally take some time to write a few fics for these two! I hope it wasn't too out of character at times. As always, please leave a review (reviews are my drug) letting me know if you enjoyed it or if there's anything you think I could improve on! Do you think I rated it properly? I wasn't sure if I should label it T or M because of the language and whatnot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
